Italy
Otherwise known as Italia or Repubblica Italiana', ''is both a country and character from popular anime Hetalia (Hetalia meaning 'useless Italian' in Japanese). '''Italy represents what his country is, stands for, and the male Italian stereotype. Right, lemme simplify this for you Americans: Mario supposedly comes from there! History If you don't want to waste days of your life reading the Wikipedia article or history books, this page has you covered! Italy is one of the 'descendants' of the Roman Empire after it had collapsed. It was then taken over by Austria and then Austria was swallowed up by the Holy Roman Empire (which was German for some reason) before France destroyed it and then it's just a bunch of ing mess with Pizza and Pasta and almost becoming French territory. For more modern history...let's start off with World War One. Italy was actually sided with the allies (aka the American side) against Germany, Austria, the Ottoman Empire and others. Of course this ended in Allied victory and Italy got to try out this 'League of Nations' thing. Italy was one of the founding members but left before it destroyed itself and America was smart and didn't even join it because they're just too good for it. ♫It's time for World War Twoooo♫ Italy and Germany have signed the Steel pact and Japan is also in their circle of friends (this bit of information is important for reasons), then Germany invades Poland and then UK and France declare war on Germany (and thus the axis) 3 days later. Italy is forced to fight on the side of the Axis. The most Italy does in World War 2 is place stop signs halfway up his country so once the allies are done invading his brother's half that they don't p up into the northern half. They eventually do but it takes them a while. And once Berlin is captured alongside America dropping those bombs all over Japan, Italy is this time on the losing side of the war and probably cries about it. Now the biggest role Italy has in modern-day are when comedy shows need a chef so they pull up an Italian with a moustache and funny accent that only half-understands English. They're also probably one of the more popular European countries tourists go to because everyone wants to take a picture of them holding up the tower of Pisa and I mean EVERYONE. Italy is also part of the G7 (It was G8 until they suspended Russia for like 40 billion years IDK) and one of the main powers in Europe, along with Germany, France and the UK (no idea if Brexit will change this stance since they still are in the region of Europe just like Norway and Switzerland). Anime In the anime Italy is one of the 'World 8' Members along with his axis buddies Germany and Japan as well as the allies AMERICA, England/UK/Britain/ThecountrythatlefttheEUtwiceinoneweek, France, China and MOTHA ROSSIA. Italy has confirmed blood relation to South Italy (Romano) and Ancient Rome. Romania has told Italy he's also a descendant of the great and mighty Rome and basically said 'This pretty much makes us brothers' but DNA tests are needed to confirm. Other relations still up in the air are France and Spain, since Italy refers to the two as his Big Brothers much like he does with Romano, but the fandom aint buying it a whole lot because they don't want Spain x Romano to be counted as an incest ship. Guess we gotta wait for Lord Hima to come out of his room... Other than that, Italy has mostly positive relationships, and so much so with Germany that the entirety of North Italy has to double up signs and such so you can read it in both Italian and German (much like Canada does with English and French). In early childhood, he is referred to as "Chibitalia". Everyone except Hungary (and probably Romano) thinks Italy is a girl while in this form due to being dressed up like a maid and his very high-pitched voice. It was only in his physical teens that Austria realised Italy was a boy. To his brother only and when he wants to be called by his full name, Italy is referred to as "Italy Veneziano", which is a sort of pun-esque name meaning "Of Venice", to mirror Romano's name being "Of Rome" The Stereotype itself The Stereotype Italy shows off is the young Italian male in his 20s and early 30s * "Ciao Bella!" * DUDE I ING LOVE PASTA * Likes wine too but not as much as the Frenchies next-door * Gets laid like all the ing time because bad womanizer * All-around friendly guy * What's a stereotype without an accent? * May or may not have a small moustache of some kind that's like 50/50 * Unlikely to commit to a single relationship unless they leave Italy * Secretly easy to scare/freak out. Italy is physically 20 years old, so this makes sense for him. The Female version Sort of like a rule 63 but fashioned to fit female stereotypes, Italy has a female counterpart called his 'Nyo'. Nyo Italy wears short skirts, is flirty, quick to be enraged and loves cooking pasta! She keeps the trademark Italian curl but keeps her long hair done up in a pony tail. There is literally no reason for her than to make everyone think there are more girls in hetalian than there actually is, just like with most Nyos. But hey you'd stick your in it right? The 2p (Second Player) version The 2ps of Hetalia are more dark and gritty versions of their 1ps with a bit of a personality flip added in as well as more edgy attire to match their darker and ruthless personalities. Italy is one of the three men to have his 2p officially designed and coloured by the lord Himaruya himself, while all other men are fan made since Hima thinks designing 2pNyos are more important. This Italy is probably the one that runs the Mafia in his dimension since his brother is a complete fashionista as opposed to a snarky yet flirty . Anyway the 2p Italy is rather lustful when it comes to murder, wanting to fight a lot of but is surprisingly useless in that regard. He probably can't flirt well either when he tries. But the pasta thing is still there, you can't remove that. Family Tree Yes this is talked about in the Anime paragraph but this will delve into greater detail. The first generation is Italy's Grandfather aka Father: The Roman Empire, also known as Ancient Rome. Mother is unknown, but people like to think it's Ancient Greece due to how similar Roman and Greek culture seems to be to the point of getting like deities and fashion confused. Then the Second Generation is where it gets a little confusing. Confirmed blood relation to Italy is his Southern half known as Romano. While it is a common misconception that the Italian brothers are Twins due to their birthdays being the same, Italy is at least physically younger being 20, and Romano is said to be physically 22-23, although physical age can mean jack- because China and Japan have none (being counted in the thousands) while America is physically 19 yet Switzerland - an older country - is physically 18... Getting back on topic, the almost-canon blood relations would be Romania due to being a descendant of Rome as well (at least that's what he has claimed) and Seborga due to the Micronation being an Italian one (similar to how Sealand is related to England by blood due to being an abandoned British naval fort or something). Now it gets fanfic-y. The countries of Spain and France are not entirely confirmed to have blood relations to Italy, yet he refers to each of them as Big Brother which is what he does with Romano. While I haven't exactly done super extensive research into it, if the countries of France and Spain are a direct result of the Roman Empire falling, then that would indeed make them related. And don't get England in on this due to the Roman's conquest of Brittania especially when the areas that would become Scotland and Ireland seemingly didn't get invaded it's just all ed. The country itself The country is shaped like a big boot kicking a ball (which is where the joke as well as stereotype comes from on why they are both good at and love to play soccer/football) and sits underneath the countries of France (Northwest from Italy), Switzerland (North from Italy) and Austria (North from Italy), blocking any clear-cut path to Germany (unfortunate news for GerIta shippers). There's also Slovenia to Italy's right but no one lives there probably. The north and south halves of Italy vary mainly in the tone of the Italian accent and how daily life is lived mainly because the Mafia is located in the south (thanks Romano). According to Prussia, the climate of Italy is most often pleasantly warm in the summer and nothing is stated about winters but I'm pretty sure it snows there but the snow is probably extra soft there. I think I do remember a normal summer day being around 24-27 degrees Celsius because I did research one time for a school project. I also remember there being this chunk of mountains that just about cut Italy into two or something Idk. There's also a bunch of potential farmland and then there's ruins from ancient rome ing everywhere kinda with with Greece and Ancient Greece. Wait, he stars in a DS game?! That's right kiddies! Gakuen Hetalia released in 2012 in Japan only is a thing! So that means Italy and his pals all stand even with the likes of Naruto and Goku with Anime characters that starred in a game on at least one Nintendo system. This immediately makes him more likely to get a role in smash bros when compared to other characters like Sans for instance. Although, in the Actual game you play as Seychelles and the arguable main characters in it are France and England but whatever! It still counts! Misc. Gallery _aph_mmd__italian_brothers_by_ayuzawayukino_chan-d82s9jk.png|MMD models of the Italian Trio (Seborga left, Italy centre and Romano right) tumblr_o0m34hHIeI1rx1g44o1_1280.png|Italy and Papyrus are often compared for their love of pasta. They generally represent the mutual respect the fanbases have for each other. Trivia * First kiss was with a boy that thought he was a girl * Was lied to as a child * His supposed Grandfather is probably his father * Pasta * Likes bolognese too * Germany proposed to him once I you not that actually happened * His curl is considered an e-zone, which basically works as a weaker alternative to a G-spot. * Sleeps naked most of the time probably * Supposedly straight but admitted his first love was a guy to Germany ** Theories and evidence point to Germany actually being his first love because his first love was Holy Roman Empire and HRE was actually German and the two characters look pretty similar to begin with HIMA PLEASE COULD YOU MAKE IT ANY MORE CANON WITHOUT ACTUALLY CONFIRMING IT * His Mario Bros counterpart is likely Luigi due to his more caring nature and tendency to be scared at a bunch of stuff and the younger-yet-taller thing. * If any of the artists of any of the images find this I just want to say your art is beautiful and also sorry please don't sue * This page has too much work put into it this joke went too far Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Anime Category:Ethnic Stereotypes Category:I want spagetti Category:Ultra Category:Crossdressers Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Ladies Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Iblis Trigger Category:UnderTaliStuck